Fallen Angel DISCONTINUED
by x.Meep.x
Summary: What happens when a girl who looks a hell of a lot like Renji shows up and it turns out to be his sister? How will she make lives living hell whilst also doing matchmaking. Not to mention, who're the freaks that attempt to take her back? RenxBya YumixOC DISCONTINUED, GO TO DATENSHI TO READ NEWERE AND MORE UP TO DATE VERSION OF THE STORY, THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way or would I really be writing fanfiction? Anyways, I only own this fanfiction and I also own Tenshi and her Zanpakuto; Senko plus their little staffie pup called Dan-to (based on my mam's new doggie!) x**

**Enjoy!**

Fallen Angel

Chapter One

It was a peaceful day in the Seireitei or mostly so anyway and especially for one fukutaichou of the 6th division. Well until he strolled leisurely into the office he and his taichou shared where he found a massive pile of paperwork waiting for him on his desk.

Renji Abari (the particular fukutaichou we're on about) glared at his desk with distaste, he hated paperwork cause seriously how many time could you put your name down without beginning to hate the damned thing! Slowly and grudgingly he tramped over to his desk and sat down pulling the brush off the side and dipping it into some ink as he looked at the first paper, great a transfer request to squad 13 … again.

Some time later as Renji looked at a piece of paperwork completely confused, as if on cue a knock sounded at the door. He ignored it and let his taichou deal with it as he was busy after all, busy trying to understand why Squad 11 had sent Squad 6 a piece of paperwork asking for their new edition to be transferred without any reason why let only a name. He decided to sign it as a firm NO knowing that his taichou would do the same, they needed a reason after all, and so with that he started on some more papers.

Very soon Renji swore he could feel his taichou's glare at him along with another set of eyes watching. His taichou hadn't moved since going to answer the knock, nope, instead he had stayed by the door glaring at Renji. Sort of annoying but Renji stuck to his paperwork which he was quite happy to do, _it means I don't have to find out what I've done wrong now, well at least not yet!_

"Abari fukutaichou the door is for you, please deal with it now" Byakuya Kuchiki's voice was emotionless and Renji knew he had to obey his taichou's order without hesitation, but who in their right mind would request to speak with him when his cold taichou was in a pissy. _Damn taichou with damn PMT!_

Grudgingly Renji signed the last piece of paperwork and stood up bowing low in respect to his taichou before facing the door. He froze as he saw a short girl of 5ft4 with long billowing red hair and big orange eyes, someone he'd not seen in over 50 years. Someone he'd left behind in the Rukongai a long time ago, a special someone too that'd never left his mind not once in all those years.

"Yo" the girl's voice was soft and delicate, it reminded Renji of a softly swaying fire and her appearance did nothing to help. Oh god how he'd missed that voice but why was it here now? And more importantly why did it's owner seem so ashamed looking?

**A/N**

**Sorry I know it's not long but it's the opening one so don't be too harsh please! so what did you think of the mystery girl that's appeared? Who is she and why does she have such an effect on Renji-kun? Hmmmmm ….. you'll find out in the next chapter which I have no idea of what it'll be as I'm writing from nothing so yea good luck.**

**Please review if it suits you, you don't have to and I don't care if you do or don't but if you do thanks and if you don't I hope you liked the story :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way or would I really be writing fanfiction?**

**Now let's see what was going to happen shall we?**

Fallen Angel

Chapter Two

"Why're you here? What's happened?" Renji's voice was shaky, he was actually worried and this greatly amused Byakuya who was sat at his desk. He was pissed though at the same time, this girl looked a great deal like his fukutaichou whom he liked greatly – he guessed Renji had a daughter.

_Oh no! Does that mean that Renji is in love? Will he be leaving me to get married? Oh NO! Hell NO! I can't allow that to happen but then again how can I stop it, it is not my right to interfear but I don't want to loose him! How can this be happening, I sound like a love sick high school girl which is definitely bad. I do NOT love my fukutaichou, I'm mildly infactuated with him – nothing more, nothing less. Now I've got to do the paper work._

Kuchiki taichou's head was a mess as he started on his paper work. He'd began to feel an infactuation towards his fukutaichou quite some time ago which was mildly inconvienincing and nobody knew either. He hated it but he loved it at the same time, he was a noble but when he was around Renji everything seemed so much easier for him but he had to do the paperwork now. However, he listened to their conversation with a great interest.

"Heh heh you'll kill me when I tell you"

"Go on"

"Well. I'm pregnant"  
Silence then "WHAT!"

"Woah. I was only joking but I think you'd rather I was when you hear that I'm now a soul reaper in squad 11 due to my powers that were recently discovered by a squad 11 member"  
"Go get pregnant instead"

"Knew it. My allowed?"

"No"

"Which one?"

"No to both of them"

"WHA!"

"Go home"

"Too late. The soutaichou expects me to be at squad 11, I'm meant to be there now actually but don't wanna go cause they're a bunch of sexist pigs"

"Well there's that -"

"Did you know they sent a transferral to a random squad to get me transferred without stating who I am or why they want to get rid of me"

"That was sent to us"

"Oh? Uh? Did you accept it?"

"No but I wish I had though I don't think taichou would approve"

"Wha? Why not? I'm lovely aren't I?"

"No you're bloody not. You'd be fighting everyone around here when they told you what to do, you'd probably tell taichou to go screw me"  
"Yeah probably"

Suddenly Renji and the girl fell silent. Byakuya had stood up and walked over to them, Renji gulped as Byakuya opened his mouth and spoke, his voice was deadly quiet. Unfortunately this began a short discussion between his taichou and his sister – never good.

"Why would you say that? Is there something that _Abari fukutaichou_ would like to explain to me?"

"Oh! nuh-uh. Just that's my usual insult, see he's my Nii-sama. I tell people to go screw him cause he annoys me, and so do people with their constant jabbering"

"Refrain from doing so. It will help you greatly child"  
"Go screw Nii-sama. Cya Renji-kun. I'm not sticking around a taichou, who's got a pole stuck so far up his ass it's coming out his mouth"

An akward silence after she left, then.

"Abari."

"Yes taichou"

"Is that really your younger sister?"

"Hai taichou. Her name is Abari Tenshi"

"Hm I see. She lacks manners and sense like you do"

"What's that meant to mean taichou"

"You're uncivilized"

Silence as they walked over to their desks and sat down then Renji spoke, his voice was soft and sounded pained.

"She's right you know"

"I beg you're pardon Abari fukutaichou"

"You're always so cold and indifferent to everyone, it makes people hate you. They all think you're in love with nobody but yourself, they think you're a spoilt rich brat"

"What do you think"

"I think you need to be a bit kinder, it makes it hard for me to tell people you're not mean when you act it all the time"

"I see. Get back to work"  
"Hai taichou"

Tenshi waltzed through the Seireitei happily. She wasn't too keen on going into squad 11 unless she could be sure to run into Madarame-san again, he was kind to her and she like him. He'd saved her from the Rukon and he reminded her of Renji. Talking of Renji-kun she didn't like his taichou. He was a prick head – completely oblivious for her brother's obvious affection towards him which she didn't mind, but now she was here she'd have to help him see that he could love her brother.

_This'll be fun dunt ya agree?_

_**Hai Mistress.**_

_I wish you wouldn't call me that but whatever_

_**However I must call you that so as not to be disrespectful.**_

_Hai Hai_

_**Why aren't we going to squad 11?**_

_I don't wanna go there yet, it'll be so boring_

_**Mistress … … … **_

_Fine but I hope that Madarame-san is there_

_**As do I**_

_Let's go_

Tenshi sauntered into the squad 11 division about two hours later due to having spotted Rukia and getting completely side tracked. _Her taichou, I like him but I think he's gay. _The conversation that had ensured had lasted two hours and she'd been enjoying talking to the pair until she heard a couple of soul reapers walking by commenting on squad 11 being in a pissy. At that she'd asked for directions to squad 11 and left promptly, she didn't like to admit it but she felt guilty for causing trouble, especially if Madarame-san might be there.

As Tenshi walked in all the previous buzz and chatter disappeared to be replaced with a low murmur and hateful glances in her direction. Tenshi sighed and flipped her long red hair out the way of her face, effectively blocking her sight of those glaring at her from her vision. Unfortunately she only managed a few steps before she had to dodge to the right as a sword came slashing down where she had just been.

_Now ya know why I didn wanna come here dunt ya!_

_**Beat them then Mistress.**_

_Obviously I will!_

_**Very well then, shall I assist you or not?**_

_I think I can manage on my own. After all I am currently dodging to this crazy shit's blade._

_**Understood. I shall stand back for the duration of this training session then.**_

_Yup cause that's all this is. Training for me and you._

Whirling round Tenshi's foot connected with a short, angry little man's jaw. He stumbled backwards from the force of the unexpected kick directed to him, he soon regained his balance however and continued slashing. Sighing Tenshi dodged each slash and occasionally kicked out or punched. This just seemed to make the little man angrier and so his movements got more and more random and not only dangerous to her but to him and everyone else also.

"Gimme your Zanpakuto before you hurt everyone dude"  
"Make me BITCH" the small man yelled and thrust his sword forwards which only resulted in Tenshi grabbing the blade and yanking it out his grip. Then she simply chucked it in into the wall some many meters away.

"I told you"

"CRAZY BITCH! WHADYA DO THAT FOR!"

"Cause you were gunna hurt someone. Not just either of us, your squad members too"

"I KNOW WHO'DA GOTTEN HURT YA FUCKIN PUSSY"

"Seriously back off dude"

"IMMA KICK YAR ASS YA PRISSY FUCKING WHORE"

The next thing any one knew, was that the man had been planted firmly into the wall … fifty meters away and Tenshi was dusting her hands off. "Never call me a whore, I don't like being called that and my temper gets the better of me. I hope your headache is gone by tomorrow, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you by making you visit squad 4."

Suddenly a loud roar of laughter errupted into the divison and most of the squad members were falling about on the floor laughing. _I think I might have made them laugh? Is that good?_ Tenshi raised an eyebrow at the lot of them and turned, intending to walk off until she felt herself getting put in a fireman's lift by a tall guy in a black uniform. _Madarame-san …_

"Can you put me down please?"

"Nope, you're meeting the taichou"  
"Madarame-san?"  
"Yup"

"Put me down please and I'll follow"  
"No can do. You might beat someone else up"

"Please, I don't like being carried"

"Nope"

"I'll make you put me down"  
"Go ahead, it won't work"

Tenshi sighed and roughly pinched Madarame Ikkaku's ass making him flinch. Raising an eyebrow she tried again but harder this time, he flinched a bit more but carried on walking off with her over his shoulder. Again Tenshi tried but this time making sure her fingers would have dug in and this received a better result, he yelped. Suppressing a giggle Tenshi pinched in the same way again only to be dumped on the floor in front of an office door whilst Ikkaku yelped and rubbed his sore ass.

"You said to try it"  
"Get moving"

"Hai!"

Grumbling something that sounded like "Fuking bitch" Ikkaku pulled the office door open whilst still rubbing his sore ass and motioned for Tenshi to walk in.

**A/N**

**HEY HEY! SO did you like this chapter? Now we know that the mysterious girl is called Tenshi and she's Renji's little sister! :) x**

**Sorry about the randomness of this chapter and how it suddenly cuts off, it's just that I want her meeting Kennie to be in the next chapter! How will she cope with Yatchiru, now that'll be funny! So yeah bye bye.x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way or would I really be writing fanfiction?**

**Yay! I'm back and now we can get to see how Kennie takes to meeting Tenshi! :) hope you likes it, I'm way too bored cause I don't wanna do anymore on my exam prep – way too shit when I can write BLEACH FANFICTION! (btw, I've had sugar so yeah sorry bout my random hyperness ).x**

Fallen Angel

Chapter Three

Grumbling something that sounded like "Fuking bitch" Ikkaku pulled the office door open whilst still rubbing his sore ass and motioned for Tenshi to walk in. Grinning she did so. Making sure though that as she walked by, seeing as Renji wasn't around to tell her off for it. She gently patted Ikkaku's ass making him go wide eyed in shock, before strutting past him and into the room.

"Konnichiwa taichou. Gomenasi for the squad member I chucked into the wall, he annoyed me" was Tenshi's greeting to her new taichou as she bowed deeply noticing that the wooden floor was covered in dust – unpleasant or what! However, she kept her chops shut tightly, she didn't want to die, well not as of yet.

"Ya did WHA!" her taichou yelled and she heard and felt him jump to his feet before walking to the window and then chuckling deeply, it was a sound too familiar to her – she flinched not liking it. Unfortunately this was noticed by all occupants of the room and so she immediately had a head of bright pink hair bob up into her vision (she was still bowed low) and big inquisitive pink eyes held hers.

"Wha's matter CherryTop-chan?" a loud childish voice came from the small pink haired girl in Tenshi's vision. _CherryTop-chan? Really?_

"Um … My name isn't CherryTop-chan"

"Tis now!"

"Uh okay, but who are you?"

"I'm Yatchiru, the fukutaichou!"

"Gomenasi fukutaichou"

"For?"

"Correcting you on my name"

"Tis okay!"

"Okay … then"

Tenshi slowly straightened, feeling her back pop uncomfortably not having liked the position she'd been in. she hated bowing, it wasn't something she did often and when she did it was never for more than 4-5 seconds, it showed too much respect. However, she'd been advised to show respect and hope she lived when she met the taichou and fukutaichou by Ukitake-kun (he insisted she called him that) and Rukia-chan.

Glancing around slightly uncomfortable, Tenshi noted that the fukutaichou was small, a little child but she felt like she was strong from her spiritual pressure. The taichou was a tall monster of a man stood over in the corner with an eye-patch on that seemed to suppress his spiritual pressure and he had a scar covering the right side of his face. He would have looked scary if it wasn't for his comical black spikes with bells on the tops of them that counted as hair.

Turning her attention away from him so she didn't laugh, that was when Tenshi spotted Madarame-san still rubbing his ass whilst talking to someone who she couldn't see. His bald head was too much in the way but she could see the faint outlines of his bodies muscles that completely hid any sight of his talking friend. _Damn Madarame-san, I'm curious as to who your friend is!_

"Taichou. I won't apologize for having sent that guy flying cause he pissed me off and I'm not sorry about it" Tenshi spoke slowly, making sure she looked her taichou in the eyes before glancing away at the end of her sentence – she looked out the window at the bright sun.

"Dunt apologize then" was her taichou's reply. "Fill in that pile of paperwork instead fa the week"

he motioned to a huge pile of work at a desk in the corner of the room – it looked daunting.

"I'll go apologize I think taichou"

"Oh?"  
"I don't wanna but I think I can manage that betta than that pile of work. See I dunt like work, I like ta fight"

"Really?" the taichou was suddenly interested, his voice had perked up with a hint of happiness.

"Ja. I love fighting but I'm not that good. I dodge mostly then knock the people out with a swift kick or punch to the head cause it's easier and means I don't get too much energy gone"

"Wimp"

"Naah … not if you look at it the way I do. The more weak opponents you fight mean you get nowhere so if you only fight strong opponents properly then you'll get better but ya gotta make sure they're strong enough"

"I see"

"You don't do you?"

"Not really"  
"Didn't think so. Well see if I wanted to fight properly I wouldn't fight that guy I threw cause he was too weak. I wouldn't fight you or the fukutaichou cause that's suicide but I would fight Madarame-san cause I could get better by fighting him"

"Cocky?"

"Naah just hopeful"

"I like ya"  
"Wha!" At his comment Tenshi froze. Guys liking her had never been a good thing, she'd learnt that the hard way, she was fine being friendly but not having them liking her. Unaware of it, Tenshi stepped back from her taichou with a panicked look on her face.

"I said I like ya"

At this Tenshi back peddled but unfortunately it was straight into the closed door making her freeze in place. Her heart hammering against her chest as if it were about to explode out and run a rampage around the barracks. Her hand came to rest on the hilt of her Zanpakuto whilst her breathing came out in sharp unsteady gasps, her eyes wide with fear.

"Calm down CherryTop-chan. Ken-chan won't hurt you"

"..."

"Why you scared of Ken-chan suddenly?"

"Was it cause he said he likes you"

"N-n-n"

"Did someone hurt you and say that before?"

"Y-y-y"

"Poor CherryTop-chan! Ken-chan won't hurt you though!"

"H-hai"

Suddenly Yatchiru grabbed Tenshi's hand and pulled her over to a soft pink sofa that rested underneath the window. Making her sit down Yatchiru jumped onto her lap and looked up at her with curious eyes that seemed to help calm her down if ever so slightly.

"Hai fukutaichou?"

"Call me Yatchiru"

"Hai Yatchiru, what is it?"  
"Why you so scared of Ken-chan liking you?"

"A person I know told me he liked me, it wasn't good"

"What happened?"

"You want to know?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't know if it's alright for you to hear. It's up to taichou, he'll have to listen to it to unless he wishes to leave."

Yatchiru turned to face the taichou whom she like to call Ken-chan. He was watching her as was the other two people, Tenshi didn't turn to look at them, they were behind her. Yatchiru started at Ken-chan with big pleading eyes and he nodded, he seemed just as curious as the fukutaichou did. That thought only strengthened when he walked over and sat on the black sofa opposite Tenshi motioning for her to carry on. She did so but she closed her eyes – people shouldn't see the pain in her eyes when she told the story, it only made them pity her which was something she never needed.

"It was a long time ago, a few moths after my brother had left for the Seireitei Academy with our friend who was like a big sister to me. Do you want to know their names Yatchiru, I'm sure you already know them both."  
"Yeah"

**A/N**

**Well now cause we get to hear about her past that's gonna be in the next chapter. Oh and I know it wasn't much air time for Kennie (sorry Kennie) but it sorta drifted from what I expected it too so yea sorrie! Xxxx**

**Anyways I hope you like the next chapter, I sorta have a plot starting but this'll probably be one of those shit stories that you find hehehehee x**

**BYE BYE XXX (imagine it done like Gin Ichimaru ).x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way or would I really be writing fanfiction?**

**Now onto the blast from the past, we get to learn a little bit about Tenshi now.x**

Fallen Angel

Chapter Four

_**Blast from the Past**_

Tenshi's voice became soft and slightly distant as she told her story to Yatchiru and the others.

"Alright. Well my name is Abari Tenshi, I'm the little sister to Abari Renji. Our friend is Kuchiki Rukia and anyway they left to become soul reapers. Renji-kun forbid me to become a soul reaper, he and Rukia-chan knew I had powers that I could use, but they were worried for me, I preferred just to sing back then and not to fight. They left me with a friend, an old lady I called Obaa-san at her request. Renji-kun visited me often and Rukia-chan visited once or twice then stopped, I was told by Renji-kun the reason why. Anyway I stayed with Obaa-san for about two months before she fell ill and died in her sleep, I was then forced to leave her which I did, I left that district too as I didn't want anyone's pity. Walking along through the different districts I began to fight to defend myself and for food and drink – I was beginning to need it more often than before but I thought nothing of it.

Eventually I was nearing one of the higher numbered districts when I met him, the guy who I mentioned about. He was tall and a brilliant fighter, he happened to be walking by when I was about to be raped by a group of men. I was too weak to fight back but he intervened and beat them, the scene was horrid, blood was everywhere and all of the men were cut into little bits. He left their mutilated bodies laying on the ground in plain sight as he scooped me up bridle style. I passed out as he began walking away, the sight was too much added onto my desperate hunger at that point.

When I came to I found that I was laying in a futon in an inn, the man that had saved me sat by the window cleaning his hair in the early dawn light. It was a bright purple and his eyes were a delicate violet, he was tall and muscular much like taichou but he was so gentle in his movements, an unreal grace. It was then that I found out his name, I called him something else but for now I'll call him Megumi-san as his given name isn't important.

He took care of me for nearly five months before we moved through the districts, like me he was a wonderer and he began to train me in the way of fighting. He told me 'avoid unnecessary things in battle if you can, strike at their heart or head and finish it quickly. Try to hold emotions back or you can create horrific scenes like I did when I saved you, it is unpleasant' I treasured those words and I guess I still do now as that was and is the principal I follow when fighting. It was also then when he said that he liked me, we were sat atop a roof in the Rukongai, I told him I liked him too – we became close friends at that point.

We wandered and as we went through the districts we met some people that needed help, we only took in four of those and that was at my request. I had become different, I wasn't sweet any more. As I'd been staying with Megumi-san I'd been getting more and more dangerous, I was prone to sudden fits of anger in which I would look for fights and that's when we met each of them. They were all opponents that I went up against, the first was a girl, that was Moriko-san.

I'd been in a bar and they'd refused to serve me saying I was a female so I should get out to which I had promptly told them I could and I quote 'find a better place to get totally fucking wrecked in than this tipshit cause I doubt the sake is even sake, it's probably rats piss!' I had then stormed out and looked for a fight. I wandered across Moriko-san who was a mouthy brat at the time, when we fought it only lasted about five minutes before I knocked her out. I then promptly turned to find Megumi-san staring at me with his cold violet eyes, I begged for her to be allowed to join us. He reluctantly agreed and when she awoke we took care of her. She fell in love with Megumi-san and she regarded me as a big sister. I was content.

Next we came across Nakamoura-san, he was a tiny boy at that point. I felt sorry for him and took him in or rather I offered to, he told me he'd rather fight. Quite a funny scene if you imagine it, a six year old boy telling me who looked about twelve that he'd fight me. So we fought, he wasn't good so I didn't go all out, I offered to take him in and he said he'd see. Later that night I found some kids picking on him and beating them, I went into a rage and left a much more horrific scene than had been left when Megumi-san saved me. I didn't offer this time, I just took Nakamoura-san with me and he clung to me like I was his only way of life. In time he came to love me, he didn't love me like family, he loved me much more deeply which I was aware of but we both knew I could never return his feelings and he accepted it.

The last one was Omari-san, she was like a lost puppy who stumbled upon me when I was in a rage. I was maddened beyond anything before, I was trying to kill Megumi-san who was attempting to calm me, Nakamoura-san and Moriko-san were trembling out of the way. Omari-san dove at me, knocking me to the floor, she didn't understand much but she seemed to know I had to be fought. We battled and eventually I fainted from exhaustion, that was three days later. She fought me that whole time and then once I collapsed so did she, we awoke and I took care of her wounds and then she simply followed us. I was the only one she really connected with so I looked after her and that was that.

Quite a few years later we were all living in the Zaraki district and we were happily settled there. Fights whenever we needed them, food was in easy access and nobody really cared about who we were, we had made our own family at that point. Battling was all I knew and I cared only about that and my family, it was my everything and at some point in that time me and Megumi-san had began a relationship, nobody knew when it was just something that happened.

Obviously Moriko-san wasn't too keen but she accepted it, she had always been more for him than me and so she had to accept it, I made him happy. We would spend our time alone together walking around and occasionally duelling but it was never anything too major. Not until that one night, we were walking alone, far away from the rest of our little family and he suddenly slammed me into the ground.

I had been confused and I had tried to break free but I hadn't managed it, he said that we were lovers and he wanted me to carry his child, the child that would signify our union and the child that would help to ruin all of the Soul Reapers everywhere. I had panicked at that point, I had never known he was like that and so I had done the one thing I could, I had contacted my powers that I hadn't used in so long.

My Zanpakuto responded immediately to my panic and she made herself known, but you see that didn't settle well. My family hated Soul Reapers and so when she arrived they kicked me out and told me to rid myself of her sin and they'd take me back. When they kicked me out, they took all of my clothes, food, drink, possesions - including my sword and they left me in the middle of nowhere with only my Zanpakuto with me for company. The look of betrayal on their faces is still embedded into my memory now, but the face that hurt me the most was of Nakamoura-san, although I didn't register that at that moment.

I was furious, my pride hurt and most of all I think I felt like he'd turned on me, he wasn't the man I'd fallen in love with. That was when I learnt the name of my Zanpakuto, she told me and promised me that I'd be safe. Gently she picked me up and walked in what I thought was a random direction, we arrived at the house of an old lady that had seen me and my family on quite a few times. She'd never liked Megumi-san and so upon hearing what had happened, even me being a Soul Reaper, she took me in and cared for me for many a month. In time I came to love living with her and the hurt that I felt when I saw my family when I was with her wasn't too much to cope with, but it was when they realized that I was living with her it happened.

Megumi-san had came in the night and entered the house. He killed her and created a masacare scene and when I had awoke he was there. His words, they chilled me to the bone, it was scary "You will NEVER find peace until your sin is gone. Once it has gone we will have you return, until then, a trail of blood and death will follow you where ever you go and will we NEVER allow you to love anyone without consequences." I fled the next morning, thing is, my Zanpakuto, he took it with him but she came back and found me the next day when I left.

For quite a few years I knew they were following me in the shadows, watching me, willing me to return to them but I never did. I kept my Zanpakuto with me but I made sure I was never dressed as a Soul Reaper, I was always dressed in rags and I always helped others. People grew to like me as I had left Zaraki and most of the other dangerous districts not wanting to loose my sanity and to turn upon anyone and everyone. Truth is, I was scared of hurting people, I was scared that my old family would return to me they'd hurt them, so I stayed away.

I became known by most of the people in the Rukongai as the Fallen Tenshi. Ironic as Tenshi is my actual name but I didn't mind, I was fine with it. People looked up to me for help and for protection, I would often visit anyone who requested it. They all seemed to know when I was turning up in their district and I wasn't really too bothered by any of it, they were perfectly welcomed to nab me for a while. It gave me some inner peace to know I was doing good.

That was a total of some 35 years, it was on my 35th year of that little job of mine that I ran into Renji-kun. He knows this story off by heart, he learnt it the first time I ever told it to him and he also helped to train me. I was still forbidden to become a Soul Reaper and I was fine with that but my personality had yet again changed. I was wary, I didn't like people, especially not men telling me they liked me, it brought painful memories back to me. My personality was a mix of how I was with Renji-kun and Rukia-chan, how I'd been on my own, with my little family and of how I was on my own again. I was strange and only my Zanpakuto truly understood me which I was grateful of.

I continued like that for quiet a few year and then I met Madarame-san. He was walking by when he heard my shout of anger, some guys had decided to try and rape me, I was angry but I was drunk too. My attack proficiency was down by 95% and so I was forced to try and run. I still beat them but not as good as I could have, Madarame-san saved me and helped me back to my room at the inn. He stayed there over night as I was worried that I might get hurt and so he agreed. When he next met me it was at the time of a hollow attack. The thing was a large ugly lump of nasty, it was attempting to attack Nakamoura-san and I couldn't stand by and watch it, I had to save him to prove I wasn't all bad. That was just before Madarame-san decided to recruit me into the Seireitei, I jumped up and brought my blade through the back of the hollows head, cleaving the mask in two. When I landed Madarame-san walked over to me and asked if I'd accompany him on a walk, I agreed but I said farewell to Nakamoura-san, he looked like he was broken, I know he thinks I betrayed him again when I left with Madarame-san. The thing I never got was, how even when I left with Madarame-san, he still had a look of hope in his eyes and some guilt from probably not being able to help when those guys got me.

Later that evening I saw Megumi-san watching me with the others, that was when I was met by the Soutaichou outside the Seireitei gates,when he asked if I'd become a Soul Reaper. I agreed to a tour and said I would consider it. That was last night. I have felt their spiritual pressure all around the Seireitei gates on the outside ever since. They are waiting for the chance to hurt those I come to be close to and I'm scared, I'm scared they'll kill someone again.

I want to be able to have fun. I want to be able to be my old flirtatious self that I am when Renji-kun and Rukia-chan are around. They're the only ones I can be my care-free self around cause they know my tale and they both said that if my old family ever try anything then they'll personally rip them to shreds and kill them. Well, Kuukaku-chan said the same but still, I'm scared and I want to be able to have people like me for me and for me to be able to be me if that makes any sense.

That's why I get scared when anyone says the words 'I like you' to me cause they don't know what my old family did and the memories hurt and I fear that if I let them like me then I'll have ended up hurting them cause I let the like me knowing what my old family will do."

Tenshi sighed and opened her eyes smiling softly and wiped some stray tears away as she glanced at the astounded fukutaichou as tears dripped painfully down her face. Yatchiru was staring at her with wide eyes, a sorrowful expression plastered on the small girl's face and her mouth having turned into a small little 'o' of surprise and shock.

"But you can't not love!"

"Believe me I can. I just don't let myself get too close to anyone and I hide the pain it causes me by fighting and staying with Renji-kun."

"You need to love though! You need to so you can get your fairy tail ending!"

"They'll kill again though"  
"We won't let them!"  
"It doesn't matter if you let them or not, they'll still try and it'll be all my fault. I'm useless, I can fight anyone but I can't fight them. I'm weak"

"NO! Ken-chan won't let that happen, he'll make you stronger!"

"Yatchiru, my Nii-sama tried that but I still know that I care for Nakamoura-kun and Omari-chan and I can't fight knowing they might get hurt because of me."  
"NO! YOU'LL FALL IN LOVE! They'll be safe and you'll be happy! I'll help you, kay?"

"Will you listen if I tell you no?"

"Nope. You need to fall in love, you need to!"  
"How about I just have friends for now?"  
"Fine. Me, Ken-chan, Cue-ball, Feathers, Pineapple and Byakushi will be your friends!"

"Okay then. And that reminds me, is Kuchiki taichou romantically involved with anyone?"

Silence.

"Do you like Kuchiki taichou?" Ikkaku's voice was deathly quiet and he sounded shook up.

**A/N**

**That's all for that chapter. I hope you liked her little story of her past. Now we know why she freaked out when Ken-chan said he liked her and why she seemed so different around Renji than she is around everyone else. We know your secret Tenshi!**

**Anyway this is all for this chapter but I will be back and next chapter we'll see how she takes to being given advice by Yatchiru, Ken-chan, Feather and Cue-ball before being told she has to do the paperwork for a little comment!.x **

**Review if you want, any suggestions you have I will take into consideration so yeah thanks.x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way or would I really be writing fanfiction?**

**Hey hey, I'm back again so now let's get random!**

**Tenshi: I am not falling in love**

**Meep.x: Deal with it now shove, you're meant to be in the story!**

**Tenshi: This won't work.**

**Meep.x: Puh-lease! Drama Queen!**

Fallen Angel

Chapter Five

"WHA!Tenshi yelled after a moment of complete and utter shock "WHY WOULD I LIKE THAT THING! HE'S GOT A POLE STUCK SO FAR UP HIS ASS IT'S COMING OUT OF HIS MOUTH! WHY WOULD I LIKE THAT!"

"Jeeez I was only askin' nd anyway you were the one that asked bout his relationship status, so yea" Ikkaku was grinning from ear to ear at the outraged look on her face, it was so funny.

"THAT WAS FOR MY NII-SAMA'S SAKE NOT MINE!"

"Wha!"

"SHIT! You weren't meant to know that. Uhhh you never heard this but Renji-kun likes likes his taichou and I'm going to set them up together cause his taichou don't even seem to notice that my bro likes him."

"Mouthful, I'm in"

"Wha?"

"I'm gunna help"

"Why?"

"Renji's my mate ya know. Nyway it'd help to have more people on board wudn't it?"

"Yea but fine, this don't leave this room though. Will the rest of you help?"

Everyone nodded and taichou set a condition with a smug grin on his face. "Only if you act with us like you would with him. We're friends." He chuckled when he saw the look of shock on her face for a split second before she nodded and it was a complete personality switch. She smiled brightly and wiped away the last of her tears before turning to face the pretty boy.

"So pretty boy, what's the downside to you?" Tenshi's face was blank, void of all emotion as she asked the question. Everyone else in the room looked at her quizzically before shrugging their shoulders and turning to see the boy's response.

"I don't understand" came his silky smooth reply.

"I said what's the downside to you? You know, the thing that makes you seem less perfect than you really are"

"Beautiful people don't have downsides"

"Oh. My. Good. God! You're one of them!" Tenshi yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at the boy with a mock-horror look on her face.

"Pardon?"

"You're vain. You think that you're beautiful when you're actually ugly although you're fairly decent compared to half the shit I've seen"

"Shut up. You're being unbeautiful"

"PMT"

"What?"  
"I said you've got PMT"

"..."

"Ya know, Pre Monthly Time aka Pushy Moody Tantrums"

"Shut up"

"Make me"

"Fine. It will be beautiful"

"A fight or a make over?"

"I shall fight you and win in the most beautiful manner possible"

"Not a very pretty one then, fine I don't mind a horror scene, I'm used to them ya know."

"It will be beautiful. I assure you Abari-san."

"I fight dirty."

"I fight beautifuly."

"Okay then pretty boy."

They smiled evily at each other. Tenshi would never back down from a fight and it was too good to be true.

With that, both promptly flashed outside. Sighing the taichou (Zaraki Kenpatchi), Yatchiru and Ikkaku walked out to the training grounds after them. This fight should be _interesting_ to witness, the pretty boy of squad 11; Yumichika Ayasegawa going up against someone like Tenshi Abari. What a fun fight this would be, truly fun.

Tenshi and Yumichika stood in the middle of the squad 11 training grounds holding their Zanpakuto's unreleased forms. Yumichika seemed pained, almost as if regretting his decision to fight. I mean after all he'd only flashed by the man with his head still planted firmly in the brick wall being pulled out by squad 4 members. Tenshi on the other hand was smiling happily, it'd been a while since she'd had the chance of a serious fight and she couldn't wait.

However, they had to wait till the taichou told them to fight. That meant waiting for the brick shit house to arrive, it only took him, Yatchiru and Madarame-san about 5 minutes, too long for Tenshi's taste. Way too long, she was itching to fight this pretty boy, to see if he was strong or weak, she wanted to try some new 'methods' her Zanpakuto had mentioned to her.

"Go" said the gruff voice of their taichou. Tenshi instead of leaping into a massive brawl the expected by everyone she bowed deep and low, her hair covering her face. "Arigato for agreeing to fight me. My name is Abari Tenshi and I appreciate being your opponent, please make me fight seriously."

Everyone was astounded but even more so when he answered her. "Hai, you're welcome. My name is Ayasegawa Yumichika and I am more than happy to beat you in this fight. Please try your best as I'm the 5th seat."

Then they were off. Tenshi moved so fast it was amazing, one minute she was stood smiling softly the next she'd flash-stepped behind Yumichika and was aiming a kick at his head. Luckily he managed to grab her leg and flip her over with ease until she flipped him with the momentum she had. A smug grin on her face.

The movements were a blur and it was hard to tell what was going on, a stray kick or punch could be detected here or there but nothing else much. Yumichika had drawn his Zanpakuto into it's shikai at some point which nobody had had the time to notice, whilst Tenshi still wasn't using her Zanpakuto. It was nearly twenty minutes before she did use it as she skidded to a halt some meters away from Yumichika whose Zanpakuto was dripping with freshly spilt blood, a nasty gash left on Tenshi's arm.

"Tieme" Tenshi muttered as she gazed at her arm with a troubled expression on her face. Sighing she stood up and brushed herself off, "I guess I can try some new tricks now then." She looked at Yumichika and he swore blind she looked like some evil cat for the split second she was there before she vanished and he felt a hand grope, yes GROPE his ass. Everyone froze, Yumichika more so than anyone else cause he heard what she whispered "Nice ass pretty boy, I bet the front's better."

His eyes wide, Yumichika gulped and whirled around. Tenshi jumped back an innocent look on her face, the squad members felt their jaws hit the ground, how the hell she looked innocent they'd never know and why she pretended to be innocent they'd never know either.

"You act like this with your brother! It's a wonder you're alive!" Yumichika stated bluntly looking at her with a slight bit of shock on his face, she grinned like a ferral cat.

"Nope. I never act like _that_ with my brother though he knows what I'm like. Heh." Then she vanished and reappared directly in front Yumichika with her arms looped around his neck as she grinned sexily at him, or her attempt at sexily when a sword was pressed against her bust line - it failed and he had to supress a laugh that she unfortunatley noticed.

Quick as a flash, Tenshi's knee came up and Yumichika's eyes rolled back into his head from the pain, a soundless scream coming from his mouth as she flash-stepped behind him and kicked him square in the back and he fell to the ground. Turning she skipped over to her taichou a smug grin on her face as she spoke "That was fun."

Just as her taichou was about to speak, a different voice did. "TENSHI! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Rukia's voice could be heard all over the barracks as she shouted/whined at Tenshi with an obvious look of shock and horror on her face.

"I know the 5th seat is annoying but that's no reason to damage him! Go do something helpful instead of beating people up! Kenpatchi-taichou please refrain from allowing her to do stuff like that! It's not good!" He offered a sheepish grin in response. "Oh and here's the papers that you need to sign Kenpatchi-taichou." Rukia handed him the papers and after giving a disapproving glare at Tenshi she left.

Tenshi watched as Rukia left and sweat dropped in relief and turned to look sheepishly at her taichou with a little grin. "That was unexpected." He nodded and then a sudden grin stretched his face a split second before Yumichika's hand fell upon her shoulder making her scream, turn around and with a quick punch to the face knock him out.

"er? Maybe I should take him to the office?" Tenshi glanced at the taichou with a look that plainly said 'am I dead?' he chuckled and nodded at her to carry on. So with some effort, Tenshi hauled Yumichika up off the ground and dragged him to the office whilst the others followed - Yatchiru was singing.

**A/N**

**Well that was that chapter done. Just a random fight and as promised she got the advice, made the comment and got the paperwork duty. Hehehe! :P**

**I wonder how Yumichika felt after being humiliated like that, was funny:P.x**

**Till next time, bye bye!.x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way or would I really be writing fanfiction?**

**Right so lets skip my weirdness for a change and go straight to Tenshi in the office :P**

Fallen Angel

Chapter Six

Tenshi grinned as she gently placed Yumichika on the couch. The boy was mightly fine if she did say so herself and whilst bringing him in she'd felt his muscles sneakily, they weren't too big but they were there – something she liked greatly.

"Done taichou!" Tenshi sang, her voice all sing-song as she spun round to see him grunt in reply as he plonked some paperwork down onto the table with the rest before crossing to his seat. Yatchiru skipped in and plonked herself down onto the other couch and Madarame-san just followed grumiply.

Tenshi supressed a smile and plonked herself down on the spare seat by Yumichika along with getting a quick glance at the 'Sleeping Beauty'. However this didn't go unoticed by Yatchiru who suddenly bounded onto Tenshi's lap.

"Y-yatchiru!" Tenshi gasped, a bit shocked as to why the girl suddenly slammed onto her with a little evil grin of her own.

"CherryTop-chan why did you jus look at Feathers?"

"Oh, well I feel a bit guilty for knocking him out and for having scared him when I grabbed him in the fight." Tenshi grinned and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly whilst glancing at Yumichika who had a bruise starting to form on his forehead.

"Ne, CherryTop-chan why don't you say sowwie when he wakes up?"

"I think I'll be running when he wakes up. Not only did I hurt his family jewels but I bruised his head."

"Ken-chan won't let Feathers hurt you."

"I'd rather not take my chances. No offence taichou but pretty boy looks like he could rival a pregnant woman when she's waaay hormonal, or at least when he sees the bruise and remember that the family jewels hurt."

Kenpatchi looked at Tenshi and snorted. "Wimp"

A sly grin crept across her face before she answered, "Naah. I just value my life that's all."

"Wimp."  
"Least if I'm a wimp that can rust fast enough I can still live"

"Wimp"  
"Least I'm not afraid to fight"  
"Wimp"  
"Least I'm not gay"

"Nor am I but you **are** dead Abari-san."

For a split second there was silence then "KYAAAAA!" as Tenshi registered that it had been Yumichika that had spoken meaning he was awake meaning she jumped to the other side of the room and ran out the door.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TRIED TO MAKE ME UNBEAUTIFUL YOU UGLY GIRL!" Yumichika yelled and flash-stepped after her. His Zanpakuto went with him, the sheath lay discarded on the couch without any concern. Yumichika seemed a little bit mad.

What Tenshi shouted so the whole of squads 11, 10 and 12 heard probably didn't help her case at all. If anything, it caused her to have to run for longer to avoid being killed by an infuriated Yumichika for the next 5 hours. Her shout?

"PRETTY BOY, I DIDN'T NEED TO TRY, YOU ALREADY WERE UNBEAUTIFUL AND I AIN'T THA UGLY ONE CAUSE I CAN LOOK IN A MIRROR WITHOUT IT BREAKING!"

For a moment there was a stunned silence before an outraged scream and the sound of two people flash-stepping anywhere and everywhere, the start of tag.

_~Five hours later~_

The door to the squad 11 barracks office burst open and Tenshi shot in closing the door behind her. She looked like shit. Her long billowing red hair was a mess with leaves and twigs scattered in it, her big orange eyes scanned the room frantically and upon locating Madarame-san she jumped into his lap a shivering mess.

"Wha'za matta? Yumichika scared ya?" Madarame-san raised an eyebrow at her, a snigger on his face.

"Y-y-yea. H-h-he's s-s-scary w-w-when h-h-he's m-m-mad!" Tenshi trembled and snuggled into Madarame-san's chest in the hopes of protection.

Chuckling, Madarame-san wrapped his arms around her and cuddled Tenshi into his chest just as the door opened and in stormed Yumichika who looked might fine with the top half of his soul reaper outfit having been practically cut off in self defense.

"You!" he yelled pointing an accusing finger at Tenshi who gulped and cuddled into Madarame-san even more than before, trembling and whimpering. "I could kill you! You nearly cut me when you ruined my clothes!"

Madarame-san chuckled and hugged the whimpering Tenshi into his chest a bit more and sent his most evil scowl at Yumichika followed by "Drop it. Renji'll kill ya." To his great surprise, Yumichika nodded with a nasty scowl on his face.

"It's okay now. Yumichika's a leave ya alone." Madarame-san whispered comfortingly into her ear whilst rubbing her back in an attempt to cheer Tenshi up – it worked as she cautiously pulled herself away and rubbed her eyes dry of little tears that's managed to leak out.

Turning to Yumichika, she offered a watery grin and a slightly wavering apology "Sorry pretty-boy. Please don't kill me, I t-told you I fight d-dirty and I didn't mean t-to hurt you." She gave a small grin and Yumichika just nodded his chest feeling tight. _Did I scary her that much!_

"Just don't do it again. And NEVER call me ugly again unless you want to die, understand?"

"Hai"

"Good. Do the paperwork then."

"I'll put this as nicely as possible, go fuck Nii-sama."

Yumichika chocked on a sip of sake he'd been about to drink when her choice comment came out and he glared at her. "I think I'll decline the offer."

"Why? Nii-sama is perfectly fine to fuck" a watery grin on her face that began to gain more confidence.

"I don't want to. I'm straight."

"That I doubt." A smug smirk.

"I assure you I am."

"Believe it when I see it." Tenshi had a full blown shit-eating grin plastered on her face as she looked at Yumichika before spinning round to talk to Yatchiru who'd been watching with innocent glee written all over her face.

"So Yatchiru, wanna help me paint my room?"

"YAY! What colours?"

"I'm painting in Black then once it's done I'm painting flames all over it. I need help to paint it all black though, plus it gives us girls something to do?"

"Ken-chan imma help CherryTop-chan paint her room. YAY!"

And with that the two girls vanished from the office and into Tenshi's room. Kenpatchi schook his head and closed his eyes for a nap whilst Ikkaku and Yumichika just looked at the door with confused expressions.

**AN**

**So what'd ya fink? I might put in a flashback what Yumichika did to her or I might let your imagination take over:D**


	7. Chapter 7 NOTICE! PLEASE READ

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Hey guys I'm back, I've re-read the fanfic and I've decided I'm going to discontinue it. You'll find the new version up soon, it's going to be called 'Datenshi'. I hope you guys will read it and enjoy it!**

**Yours, mentally**

** .x**


End file.
